


Headmaster

by archiveofthebeast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Gen, Purposeful Trash Throwing, Rated T for Teddy Bear Swears, Scandalous Newspaper Reports - Freeform, Tickling, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast
Summary: Maybe Monokuma isn't so bad after all.





	1. Newspaper

"...So anyways, if it was _ you _ who filled half the lockers with whipped cream, and I find your prints all over the cans, so help you! Because you'll really be in for a punishment!" Monokuma's glare shot daggers at you. Even though he was a two foot tall robot teddy bear, he could still intimidate.

"Well, first off, it wasn't _ me_. You won't find my prints anywhere." You already knew the culprit was local class clown Kokichi Ouma, even though he's hard to catch. "And second off, haven't you ever had _ fun _before?"

"Fun?!" He shouts and stands up on his desk chair. "You call an ant infestation fun?! I ought to just kick you out right now! You're a nasty little creature, whether you did it or not!" He bangs his gavel on the table.

"Listen," you calmly say. "Ants aren't gonna hurt anyone. Besides, wasn't it you touting about despair so long ago?"

"...I'm not like that anymore," he mutters. "Walk around with me, will you?"

He hops off the chair with a squeak, waddling over to the door and opening it up for you. You stand and walk out, Monokuma following close behind. "Hope's Peak High School is now just a regular high school for regular students. I'm getting paid big bucks to keep it that way. You know, government trusts and all that dumb crap." He kicks a bottle cap on the floor. "Those pranks are costly! And if I keep getting mad, I might just try and kill someone myself!" He balls his paws into fists. "And… you know, we can't start all that again. No matter how annoying these students get." He almost looks sad, despite the permanent grin on his face.

"You need to loosen up," you reply. "You're so stressed about the past when you could be looking towards the future. You want a good Hope's Peak? Not to get all corny, but it starts with you." You reach to pat his shoulder in a comforting manner. He jerks away from the touch. "Don't you touch me!" He furrows his eyebrows up at you, a tiny blush on his face. "Nobody touches the Headmaster!"

A little smirk crosses your face. "And do tell, why does nobody touch the Headmaster? Is it because he's…" You accent with a touch to his nose. "Ticklish?"

"No!" Monokuma vehemently denies. The white side of his face grows redder. "No, no, no! And you don't get to find out, because I'm going back to my office and you're getting out of Hope's Peak! Shoo, you little vermin!" He jogs off towards his open office door, but you easily catch up to him and tackle him.

"Wow, so you're ticklish _ and _ shy. What a Headmaster you are!" You taunt him while on your knees, hovering above his tiny form. "What do you always say? Oh, it's _ punishment time… _"

"Don't you use my own words against me! Get off! Get–!"

Monokuma is cut off by you tickling his stomach, accented with cooing sounds from you. "No!" He tries to stifle a giggle. "Noooo!" He shouts louder as he starts to snicker. "Upupupu! You can't do this to me! You're getting–upupu–expelled!" His paws wiggle and squirm as he tries to escape. You pinch his bellybutton. "_ Yeeeeeowch! _ Now that just hurts! You're the worst–! Upupupupu!"

After a good amount of tickle torture and laughing at how red Monokuma's face got, you finally release him. He jumps up and flares teeth and claws. "By God, if I wasn't under oath to end the Killing Game, we'd be discovering a body right now!" His little body hops up and down in anger. "And it would be _ you, _ and _ I _would be the culprit! You roach! You toad! You absolutely miserable excuse of a human being!" He stops, tired of yelling in your face. "You… you nasty… little thing…" He trails off, putting a paw up to his snout. "Hmph," he snorts.

"You liked it!" You tease, poking at his soft body again.

"I did _ not _enjoy it at all! No, I didn't!" He crosses his arms and looks away from you bashfully. "I didn't," he frowns as convincingly as possible. "Upu," he sadly giggles.

"What's wrong?" You ask with genuine concern.

"Nobody ever wants to chat with the Headmaster," he says. "Nobody wants to talk with me or walk with me or have anything to do with me because I tried to pit some kids against each other for murder. I've changed!" He shouts. "I'm different now! But I don't feel different. Everybody still treats me the same." He grunts at you. "But you… you're nice to me! And it's strange!"

"Get used to it," you say, sitting down next to him. "You're just a little teddy bear to me. Not scary at all." You hear him grunt again.

"Now listen," he says in a commanding tone, "you tell anybody about this and I swear you will die." He wanders over and starts to crawl into your lap. "You'll die over and over and over again, 'cuz I'll just keep bringing you back, only to kill you!" He settles in, resting his head on your stomach. "Don't you tell," he mutters, dozing off. "Don't…" His one eye shuts.

"See? You have changed," you whisper, laying on the cool tile and bringing him up a bit closer in your arms. You pat his head, earning a little snore from Monokuma.

—

**HOPE'S PEAK HERALD**

**DECEMBER 6, 20XX**

**Monokuma Found with a Friend**

Today, students were shocked to discover the following scene: a staff member on the floor, holding Headmaster Monokuma in their arms. Whether this was the aftermath of a battle or a scandalous relationship is unknown.

PICTURED: The two culprits in the act.


	2. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get called to clean up a mess in the Headmaster's office.

You wake up the next morning, surrounded by students badgering you with questions.

"What's the relationship with you and Headmaster?"

"Did you kiss him? Eww, gross!"

"Is Headmaster soft like a plushie, or is he just smooth and squishy?"

You prop yourself up on your elbows. "Uh," you ponder for a moment. "You know what? Get out of here and go to class, before I tell Headmaster you were out." The students filed away off to their respective classes, fearful of Monokuma's wrath. Only one sticks around.

"Don't you know Headmaster is still evil? He's gonna trap us all here one day. I'm telling you. I heard it from my friend, and she heard it from a Hope's Peak graduate who went here during the Killing Season." The student adjusted his glasses. "I swear on my life."

"Get out! Get to class! I've got Headmaster on speed dial!" The student jogged off towards a hallway and disappeared around a corner. Finally, some peace and quiet.

You had to wonder if last night was a dream and if you were still dreaming. Surely none of this would ever happen.  _ Monokuma is way too strict and stuck up to ever do any of that, _ you thought.

You were invited to Hope's Peak as a staff member, a janitor. Clean up the messes left by unruly high schoolers, get paid. Simple as that. Other personnel couldn't keep up with the work half as well as you. You could clean the whole school, top to bottom, in just one day. Sure, a title like Ultimate Janitor seems so boring, but man, it pays.

You remember the day you came into Monokuma's office for an interview. There was something about him that made you feel funny. Funny in your heart. He even commented on how nervous you looked. There was something so charming about him. You tried to date people before, but nobody ever seemed to click with you. But that squeaky voice, soft body, and two-tone attitude of his were so attractive. You had to keep the crush under lock and key. It had to remain professional.

Your pager buzzed in your pocket. "MESS IN MY OFFICE," it said. In Monokuma's office. He kept his area immaculate. It's shocking he would ever have a mess in there. You finally get up and wander to his office.

When you arrive, the place is spotless. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The only issue is a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. You pick it up and put it in the garbage. "That's what you called me here for?" You question.

"Um, no. No! I called you here for that, too!" He tosses another crumpled paper on the ground. "Pick it up!"

"Alright," you bend and pluck it off the ground, tossing it into his trash. You hear him crumple another paper and toss it to your side. "Okay, this isn't funny. Cut it out."

"It's no joke! I'm just clumsy today!" He knocks over a glass of juice on his desk. "Oopsies! Better clean that up too!" You grunt and start to wipe it up with a rag. "Listen. Last night. That whole thing? Don't tell anybody anything about it." He looks up at you. "That's our… little secret. You can keep secrets, right?" He winks at you. You flush a bit. "Sure, I can keep a secret. But, um, does last night–"

"We aren't going there right now." He looks back down at his desk, now cleaned of the juice spill. "As far as anyone knows, last night didn't happen, every single newspaper exposé has been torn up, and I'm about to start wiping memories. So." He taps the desk. "That's that."

"Are you gonna wipe mine, too?" The thought of cuddling up with your crush was not only comforting, but it made you feel so happy. You would hate to lose it, and go back to squishing your crush into the deepest corners of your brain.

"I'm still thinking about it. Maybe if you work extra hard I won't! Puhuhu!" His normal attitude jumps right back. "Now get out, before I change my mind!" He leans back in his chair, shooing you out. You take leave, closing the door behind you.

You didn't forget the little pink blush on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is becoming.... a full ass story i cant help myself .


	3. Calling Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma asks how to treat an associate that's been working extra hard.

The next morning you wake up with all of your memories still intact. Nobody else seems to remember the incident, though. There's not even a shred of newspaper to remember it by. You and Monokuma are the only ones that know. It feels a bit _ too _ intimate. It just feels too close, too secretive.

You do your daily rounds cleaning up messes around the school, but you can't help but feel you're being watched. It's hard to not feel like that, considering the abundance of security cameras everywhere that Monokuma is constantly watching, but it feels like they're watching you in specific. No, it feels like Monokuma's eyes are right there, boring right into your soul. It's both nerve wracking and embarrassing. You just like him, a lot. So much. You want to touch those fuzzy little ears. You can't stop thinking about him the whole day.

\---

"Usami, come on. Help your big brother out?" Monokuma twists the phone cord in between his fingers as he kicks his feet up on the desk. "It's important. I'm pretty sure you owe me for something."

"I don't, and I say that because of how many times we used to beat each other," says Usami. She's on the other side of the line, frypan in one hand, phone in the other. "I'm busy. Don't you have some more students to imprison?"

"Stop!" Monokuma shouts. "Don't bring that up. I'm different! It just makes me angry, so–" Monokuma holds the phone away from his head as he bangs a fist on the desk.

"I heard that," Usami replies. "Anger issues. I told you, you have anger issues. You should listen to me more often. Well, if that's it, I'm going to go now."

"No!" Monokuma shouts again, but in a panicked tone. "No, please don't hang up, I mean it! It's important!"

Usami never heard her brother so upset. "Alright," she says. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well," he scratches the back of his head. "Um."

"Um?"

"It's um, an… an _ employee _of mine…" he rolls over the word employee, like it's hard to say.

"And?"

"And, they're…" Monokuma freaks out silently. _ Usami's gonna laugh if I tell her what's really up. _"They're really good! They're amazing! They're just great at the job! How do I make them feel good?"

"Give them a raise? Monokuma, I thought you were a bit smarter than this."

"I mean, it's personal! They, uh," Monokuma makes up a lie on the spot. "They helped me when I, um, dropped some of my bolts. They screwed them back in, _ extra tight, _Usami. It needs to be special."

"Well, I don't usually condone this, but…" Usami taps a paw to her mouth in thought. "Maybe take them out for a drink? A drink of soda! At the bar."

"Oh, Usami, I can't thank you enough. You're a brat, still, but a lifesaving brat!" Monokuma wishes she was there so he could hug her. It's been a long time since she'd been in Hope's Peak.

"Yeah, alright! I'm glad I got to help, but figure it out yourself next time, alright?" Usami hangs up the phone without another word. Monokuma is left blushing red and holding his face in his hands on the other end. _ Drinks! Who doesn't love a good drink after a hard day's work? Great idea! _

\---

When you get back to your dorm, you notice a slip of paper is under your door. You pick it up. In crude handwriting, it states "BAR, 9PM, BE THERE" written in fat, black ink. You recognize the handwriting and your heart skips a few beats. No, it can't be him writing this to you. It must be some sort of prank, maybe a coworker with similar sloppy handwriting? You clutch it close to your heart despite all the questions rolling around your head.

Bar. 9 P.M. Be there.


	4. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma boozes up.

“Pass me another, and make it snappy!” Monokuma shouts down to the bartender, who quickly slides him another brew. He’s busy getting irresponsibly drunk before having the “meeting” with his “favored employee”, all codewords in his mind for “date” with “sexy person who happens to be my employee”. He refused to admit it. The blush can be blamed on copious amounts of alcohol instead of a raging affection for the janitor. Gross. He quickly sips down the new beverage.

He hears the door click and nervously looks over his shoulder. No, it’s just another regular bar patron. _ I can relax, _ he ponders, very not relaxed. _ This is just to congratulate them on the good work. That’s it. Then, I can go home, I can go to bed. _ He traces the rim of the glass with a digit. _ That’s all it ever is. _The door clicks again. His head twists. It’s you, beautiful and wondrous you. He pushes those thoughts deep down inside of him and keeps thinking it’s a business meeting.

“Oh, hey!” You say, equally nervous. “So, um, you sent the note.”

“Suuuuuure.” Monokuma wants to hit himself from how badly he’s slurring his words. Could he just _ not _be affected by it? Sure, but then he would act far too awkward. He needs the liquid courage.

“So,” you take a seat next to him, “was there something you wanted to say to me?”

“B-b-bluh,” Monokuma stammers. “Yeah! Yeah, you’re… the best janitor. Ever. Like forever ever.” He reaches over and pats your shoulder. “Bestest in the whole wide world. So, I’m giving you a raaaaiiiise.” His eyelids start to droop.

“A raise?” You question. “You couldn’t have told me that in your office?”

“Feisty,” he mutters. “Yep, a raise. Of one thousand dollars.”

“One thousand dollars?!”

“Per… minute.” He hiccups. It’s an adorable noise, but it’s a clear indication of his intoxicated state.

“Um, I don’t even think you’re stupidly rich enough to afford that.” You furrow your eyebrows. “What’s really going on?”

Monokuma gulps hard. He giggles a bit. “You wanna know? You really, really, _ really _ wanna know?” He traces his paw from your nose down to your chest before playfully shoving you. “Oh, you’re adorable… like little baby kittens in a basket… yeah…” He trails off. His eyes snap open. _ Shit. _“Just kidding! You’re, um, ugly! Awful! Boo!” He tries to cover it up, with no success. You’ve already gone red.

"Um," you look away. "I think you need to go home. You don't sound too good."

"Noooooo!" Monokuma yelps. "Don't wean me off! I'm having so much fun!" He hiccups again. You signal for the bartender to cut him off. The bartender nods, and goes back to wiping out a glass.

"I mean," you turn back to him, "you're just acting weird." You absolutely mean cute. "You drank too much. I didn't even know you could drink."

"It's because I like you!" He suddenly shouts at you, making you jump in your chair a bit. "Your dumb smile and your stupid personality and the way you clean, and how you're always nice to kids, and Usami thinks you're sweet and I get jealous because what if you're talking to her instead of me?" He takes a deep breath. "And what if you think I'm gross because I'm a previous felony bear? Or just a bear in general? A robot bear! I'm a robot bear and you're a person! I'd be better off romancing my toaster, but no! I had to go and like you instead." He stops and breathes again. "I'm leaving!" He slams his paws down on the ledge and hops off the chair, leaving out the front door.

You sit in awe. Did he say he liked you? Like, _ liked _ you? "Wow," you say, breathlessly.

"Wow," says the bartender over his shoulder.

If this was a dream, it was the best dream ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HRRRGH sorry for not updating for a month........bleh.........ill make more i promise thanks <3<3<3


	5. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Usami hatch a plan to get Monokuma out of his slump.

You sleep the rest of the night away and spend your next day waxing the floors. Students cheer because now they can't access any of their math classes from the main hallway. You regretfully inform them they can go outside and get into the math hallway from the outside door. They all breathe a collective sigh of disappointment. You can't help but smile as you work, thinking about last night. Did he really mean what he said? About liking you?

Your pager buzzes. "Come to the office ASAP ~☆!". That's definitely not Monokuma. You finish up the wax job and jog over to his main office. Usami is sitting in his chair, bouncing up and down quietly. "Hi!" She waves politely at you. "Please take a seat."

You pull a chair up to the desk and sit. "So," Usami says, "I'm not Monokuma… he's not here today."

"Obviously."

"He called off sick. He told me to come in and fill for him. He never calls in sick!" Her eyes widen. "Never ever."

"Is that because he never gets sick, or he's a robot?"

"Both," replies Usami. "We're robots, but we're so high tech that we can even get sick. Monokuma can drink like a horse and work his rear day and night, but he's never sick!"

"Um," your feet shift around on the floor, remembering last night. "I think I might have something to do with it."

"Oh no," Usami's eyebrows crease.

"Last night, he…" You recount your story. "He went out to the bar, he invited me to come with. He was so massively drunk, but he said… he said he had a crush on me."

"Oh," Usami shakes her head. "Oh, this is no good."

"Why?"

"Last time Monokuma got a crush, he wasn't able to work for weeks!" She looks down at the desk sadly. "I'm not the best headmaster. And he's certainly not the bear who handles crushes well, at all."

"I have even worse news for you." You fiddle with your thumbs. "I like him back."

"Oh!" Usami throws her head back in sorrow. "I'm so happy for you, but he's so shy! You wouldn't even be able to tell, but he hates that soft side of him!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" You and Usami are both panicking now.

"I… I don't know," Usami presses her paws to her temples and sighs. "You two could… meet up, go on a date. See if it works, you know?"

"No way he would ever agree to go on a date with me."

"Then a blind date! We tell Monokuma to go somewhere innocuous, like the park, and you'll be there! With flowers! Or something!" She stands up in the chair triumphantly. "Then, he'll want to come back to work! And, you can see if you really like him."

"I do," you say. "I know I really, really do."

That night you prep yourself for the blind date. Well, the not so blind date. The half blind date, where one party has no clue what's going on, and the other does. You dress up nicely and wander off to the local park, bouquet in hand, to wait for Monokuma. Usami calls in the meantime.

"So," she says, "are you ready?"

"Yep," you smooth out a wrinkle in your outfit. "Ready as I'll ever be for dating a robot bear." You hear Usami giggle on the other side.

"Monokuma…" she mumbles. "He can be nice, I promise. He's just shy."

"I get it, that's why he drank so much."

"I think he does care about you." There's some clattering and a deep growling from the other side. "I think that's him leaving!" She whispers. "Go get 'em!" She hangs up with a gentle click, leaving you alone in the light of dusk.

Oranges and blues swirled into a smoothie of anxiety as you sat and waited for him. What are the odds that he just got drunk and said all those things for the sake of despair? Hopefully, slim. Who would do that? Of course, out of anyone in the world, it would probably be Monokuma. He wasn't exactly the nicest in the past, but since you didn't know him, it was impossible to judge. Thoughts continued to race around in your head until you felt something cold and wet hit your nose. Rain. You didn't even check the weather before you left. It started to gently drizzle on you while you checked the time. 7:08. He's late. You felt like crying. You stood up to start walking back home, until–

"What the hell?" You'd recognize that voice from anywhere. You look down. It's him, just a bit away from you. Monokuma is dressed in a tiny suit and tie, holding an umbrella above his head. "Are you seriously my blind date? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," you panic. "No, no, no. No joke. None at all. Um," you swiftly grab the bouquet. "For you."

He trots up to you and gingerly takes the flowers from your hand. "How did you know these were my favorite?" Uh oh. Usami just suggested these flowers to you. You didn't even know.

"Um," you stutter. "L-lucky guess?"

Monokuma stares back up at you with an estranged expression. "Hey, hold my umbrella, will you? That way, both our asses don't get wet." You take the umbrella from him and hold it above your head as he stands a little closer to you. He makes a motion like he's sniffing the bouquet, a collection of hyacinths.

"So," you say, breaking the tension. "Do you wanna go somewhere else? It's raining outside. You know."

"I'm not blind!" He shouts. "I mean, sure, I guess,  _ blind date. _ " The name of date makes you shiver a bit, or maybe it's the rain.

You two decide to wander into a local café and choose a seat next to the window, watching the water tink on the glass. Monokuma orders a coffee, black. You take a hot chocolate. "Blind date," he repeats. "I think you're lying to me."

"I wouldn't lie."

"You are! I can see it right on your silly face!" He points an accusatory paw at you. "Now, why did you want to ask me out on a date?"

It all comes out like a river. "We were at the bar last night and you said you had a crush on me, so I wanted to see if it was for real." You scratch your cheek. "Because, uh…"

"Uh?" He tilts his head at you, ears wiggling.  _ God, he's too cute for this. _

"Because I might."

"Might?"

"Like you."

"Like me?!"

"Back."

"Oh, my God." The bear puts his face in his paws. The white side of his face seems to be turning pink. "Oh, come on. Damn you." The waitress comes by with your drinks. "I swear,  _ if  _ you make it out of this place alive, I'm going to  _ kill you so hard! _ " The waitress immediately continues walking, not wanting to interrupt your intimate and passionate conversation.

"I'm sorry for having a crush on you?" He was difficult to respond to.

"No! I'm sorry that  _ you  _ have a crush on  _ me!  _ I'm supposed to be the weird, evil Headmaster! Not some bishie teenage dream!" He slams his paw on the table for emphasis, knocking over a salt shaker in the process. You politely put it back in its place.

"You shouldn't be sorry though!" You shout right back. "I do like you! Ever since I got hired by you, I liked you! It didn't matter that you were no more than two feet tall, or a robot, or a bear! None of that mattered to me," you spill, "and it still doesn't."

He stutters a bit. "What if I think you're a super ugly human?"

"I'd be heartbroken," you reply, "but I guess I would understand. I guess? Do you have other bears to date?"

He scoffs. "No!"

"So, is it true? Do you…"

"Do I have a…  _ crush  _ on you?" He puts his paws on the table, revealing his ever present devilish grin. "Mmmmmaybe."

"Maybe? Maybe we should stop avoiding it. I'll go first. I have a crush on you. Now, you go."

"I may or may not have a crush on you." He wiggles his ears. You blush a little bit.

"Come on."

He wiggles them again, putting a little paw up to his lip to emphasize the cuteness. "Come on  _ what? _ "

"Oh, you're just teasing." You roll your eyes, despite the growing blush.

"Humor me a bit! You like me, right?" He's back to his normal, cheerful and a bit snarky attitude.

"Fine.  _ Do you have a crush on me? _ "

"Ohhhh, yes! Yes I do!" He squishes his cheeks and gives you a little wink. "You don't even know how red you look right now!"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on… you'd never want your sweet, beary boyfriend to shut up." He leans up closer towards you on the table.

"Who said anything about boyfriend?" Your face is definitely putting off heat now.

"Me, because if we like each other that means we ought to date." He giggles.  _ Oh, if you didn't like him so much, you would be smacking him around. _

"Maybe not that far just yet!" You wave your hands at him. "I mean, maybe."

"Just testing the waters, eh? You're a weird one, I'll give you that." He makes circles on the table with his paw. "You've been awful nice to me today. How about I walk you home?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." You two stand up from the booth, completely forgetting you ordered drinks, and walk back outside. You hold an umbrella in your left hand while Monokuma stands to your right, gripping the flowers you gave him. You feel something soft brush up on your pinky. It's his paw. You flush again. He reaches up to hold your hand, which sort of dwarfs his paw in comparison. You hear him hum a bit. You grip it tight, like if you were to let go, he would blow away.

You arrive at the doorstep of your place. "It was nice hanging out with you," he speaks up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh,  _ partner? _ " He's such a tease.

"I guess I will." You hand back his umbrella. "Maybe we should… go out again sometime." You gently smile down at him.

"I agree, on one condition!" You tilt your head in questioning. "A kiss."

"A kiss?!"

"Well, duh! Come on!" He makes a puckering motion, though it doesn't translate very well on his face. His adorable face, a little pink, with a short and cute snout.

"Um," you hold a hand out to his height and one to yours. "That's an issue. So, sorry! I guess no kiss!" You quickly turn around to try and get in your door.

"One last thing! I have a secret for you." He beckons you down. You kneel to his height. He comes close to your ear, a hot little breath hitting your cheek. "I've been thinking about you ever since I met you." And he kissed you, on the lips, a strange kiss. A chaste kiss, but at the same time, passionate. You liked it, and grabbed his little paw one last time and gave it a squeeze. He backed off after what felt like hours.

"Well," he finally spoke. "See you later, cub."  _ Cub.  _ That was his nickname for you. He trotted off into the rain, an umbrella and flowers in hand, leaving you musing over the kiss and the nickname.

The unforgettable, flawed and perfect kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWAAGGH this was longer than the other chapters. I just Needed To Get Him Kissed Now


End file.
